fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Slayde
, Slayder |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia |firstseen =Chapter 1: Zofia's Call - Zofia Castle (Gaiden) Prologue: Alm and Celica (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) |class =Paladin |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Yoshimasa Kawata English Christopher Corey Smith }} Slayde is an enemy character in Fire Emblem Gaiden. His role was greatly expanded in the remake. He is 32 years old. Profile Many years prior to the events of Shadows of Valentia, Slayde was a minor soldier in the Zofian army of noble descent. One day, he was summoned to a discreet location by Desaix who tasked him to kill the royal children of Lima IV in order to further his downfall from grace. Slayde agreed to the task and burned down the Villa that housed them. To the public, there were no survivors of the Villa fire, though rumors had spread that princess Anthiese may still be alive. Nevertheless, the tragedy he orchestrated him boosted him in rank in Desaix's guard, becoming captain. While on patrol near the southern end of Zofia, Slayde and a few cronies stumbled upon Ram Village where he encountered several children playing in the forest nearby. After threatening the children to bring him and his men food and lodging or else have their village destroyed, Slayde notices that one of the girls, Celica, bore a striking resemblance to princess Anthiese. Before he is able to abduct her, Mycen makes a timely appearance and repels Slayde. Unfortunately, the discovery of Anthiese's location forces Mycen to take her to Novis Priory for her safety. Zofia's Deliverance Years later and after King Lima IV's death, Zofia not only was dealing with the impending invasion of the northern nation of Rigel, but also insurrection within its army, splintering into two separate factions; one lead by Desaix who aspires to keep his current seat of power over Zofia and a small band of former knights of Zofia who wish to wrest control from Desaix. The group called themselves the Deliverance. Slayde continues to serve as Desaix's captains and reencounters the Ram Village children, minus Celica, now fully grown and members of the Deliverance. At Zofia Castle, Slayde is among the many soldiers stationed there to defend the castle. During the battle, Slayde helps to set up a double so Desaix can escape the castle when the battle swings in the Deliverance's favor. Assault on Rigel After the battle and shamed for the loss, Slayde encounters some Duma Faithful near the castle grounds. The Duma Faithful take Slayde to Rigel where he seizes the opportunity to join the Rigelian empire, providing valuable information of Zofia to Rigel. For his information, he is assigned as the captain of the Final Bastion of Rigel Castle. After a long grueling war, the Deliverance make it to the Final Bastion where they encounter Slayde. Prior to the battle, Slayde personally greets the Deliverance and explains his rise to power in Rigel. Clive chastises him for being nothing more than an opportunistic coward, even selling out his homeland for power. Slayde in a huff orders his forces to attack the Deliverance. Ultimately, his forces are overpowered and Slayde is killed. Personality Slayde is shown to be a corrupted and greedy knight who cares only for himself and power. He is also willing to kill children just to bring Celica to Desaix. He is also shown to be arrogant, believing in his rank makes better than anyone. He also will betray any groups he is associated with if it suits him. However, it is shown through a memory prism that Slayde was initially hesitant to follow the orders given by Desaix to murder children, but showed fake enthusiasm towards it when Desaix questioned his loyalty. This shows that Slayde still has/had a touch of humanity left in him, and was at least partially coerced into following Desaix's orders possibly out of fear for his own life. In-Game ''Gaiden Stats ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Prologue |-|Normal= |-|Hard= Chapter 1 |-|Normal= |-|Hard= Chapter 4 |-|Normal= *Due to equipped Iron Lance |-|Hard= *Due to equipped Iron Lance Quotes ''Gaiden'' ''Echoes'' Slayde: I recognize you... You're those bumpkin brats from the village in Ram Woods. Alm: Huh? ...This is the knight who tried to kidnap Celica! Slayde: You whelps deprived me of a prize I most desperately needed. Hear me well runts. My name is Slayde...and today, I in turn shall deprive you of your lives! —Battle quote in Act 1 Critical Hit * "You had your fun!" * "Bad move!" * "Ha ha! WONDERFUL!" * "Nighty night!" Defeated * "What?! How did you...?" Trivia *He shares his Japanese name with a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. *In Shadows of Valentia, Slayde is the only minor boss to be fought three times. *Slayde shares his English voice actor, Christopher Corey Smith, with Awakening's Yarne, as well as one of Male Avatar's voice options. *Although he is a Paladin in the Prologue, in the DLC Chapter "Battle of Zofia Harbor", which takes place after the Prologue and before Act 1, he is only a Cavalier. Gallery Slayde Concept.png|Concept artwork of Slayde from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Slayde Mycen.png|Slayde fighting Mycen in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. FE2 Slayder Portrait.png|Slayde's portrait in Fire Emblem Gaiden. File:Slayde_Echoes.png|Slayde's portrait in Shadows of Valentia. Slayde Echoes Portrait.png|Slayde's portrait in Shadows of Valentia. Slayde Village.png|Slayde's village sprite. Slayde Echoes Paladin.jpg|Slayde's battle model as a Paladin from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Slayde Battle model.jpg|Slayde's battle model as a Gold Knight from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Slayde Echoes Cavalier.jpg|Slayde's battle model as a Cavalier from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters